To Catch a Speedster
by Princess Unity
Summary: The League is after them. They can run, but they cannot hide. They have done something that can't be forgiven. After a day of running, they don't know if they can go on, revenge seeking Leaguers breathing down their necks. What torture awaits if they get caught... no they can't, their the fastest people alive, right? But no one can outrun a Bat. No one.
1. Prologue: Never Say You Have Pie

**Alright! So I wrote this story, and it's finished, I just need to get all the chapters up. So thank you and please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own, sorry**

PROLOGUE:

"Uncle Barry?"

"Yes, Wally?"

"Why are we going to the Watchtower?"

The scarlet speedster looked down at the other brightly colored speedster before answering. "Because, Supes brought pie."

"What's so special about pie? I mean, pie's amazing and all but why can't we just get one at Costco or something?"

Barry threw Wally a sideward glance. "Batman brought cookies."

"Still- Aunt Iris just made your favorite yesterday, seven dozen. And why is it special Superman brought pie, or Bats brought cookies? Okay- Batman bringing cookies, that's a pretty amazing sight, but still."

"A, we already ate all the cookies Iris made, B, Superman's _Ma_ made it, and Ma Kent's superpower is making pies, and C, Batman making cookies would be a sight to behold."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about the cookies, but still, why's it special he brought it, even if his Ma has Super-Pie skills?"

"Because, today they just brought them, which means that there's no meeting to have to endure for it! I NEED pie!"

"Okay, Uncle Barry, I agree, but Caitlin made us promise to be back for dinner, 'cause Ronnie's coming to visit."

"I know!" Barry looked at his protégé in annoyance. "Since when were you _my_ mentor?"

"Sorry, Uncle Barry. But I don't know what pie could be better than Costco, or cookies better than Aunt Iris'."

"Oh, you better!" Then the Flash stepped into the Zeta and was whisked away, his protégé following at his heels.

 **P.S. Sorry for typos. I know i'm supposed to edit my work before it goes up, I just didn't have time. So, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Missing Lunch

**Alrighty! Here you go! Enjoy and review, si'l vous plait!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm bored of saying this, but me no own.**

"Hey, has anyone seen my lunch?" Clark stared at the empty place in the fridge where it had been.

Green Arrow pushed him out of the way. "No. Way. You brought a Ma Kent pie, didn't you?"

Clark shifted. "Uh- yeah, how'd you know? I mean, if it were Batman, it'd be obvious, but you're… not."

"So I can't be a detective?" Oliver sniffed. "I'm a detective! Well, sort of…"

"Ch, yeah right, we overheard Barry talking to Kid Flash about pie. And Agent A cookies." Black Canary smirked.

"What- no…!" Clark groaned.

"Superman…" Green Arrow stared at him. "Were you going to share?"

"Of course! I brought _six_ pies!"

"Whhhaaatt?" Drawled Green Lantern trailing to a stop. "Ma Kent pies?"

Black Canary nodded solemnly.

"NOOOOOO!" J'onn cried as he overheard them.

Everyone stared in surprise at the Martian's outburst. "Uh… J'onn?" Asked Wonder Woman, who'd been chit-chatting across the room with Hawkwoman.

"Ma Kent pies!"

"J'onn… you like pie?"

"Yes, it is the most amazing thing on Earth!"

"Really- wow, I'll tell her that." Clark blinked slowly, surprised.

"So- what exactly happened?" Hawkwoman looked around, confused.

"Clark brought Ma Kent pie, and it disappeared." Explained Canary shortly.

"WHAT?" Hawkwoman and Wonder Woman echoed.

"But- but- I love that pie, who would've taken it?" Wonder Woman tried to remain stoic.

"I know! Using my mad detective skills, we shall hack into security footage!" Green Arrow announced. "Does anyone know how to hack?"

"No, you dolt, this is _our_ Watchtower, we can just pull it up."

"If you want to do it the easy way." Arrow grumbled at Canary's correction.

So Superman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Green Lantern, J'onn, Wonder Woman, and Hawkwoman crowded around the lobby's computer as Clark pulled up the footage.

On the screen were two blurs, with electricity spiking behind them. They were in and out in a manner of seconds.

"FLASH!" Everyone screamed at the same time.

They would have to pay.

 **There you go! So, smiled, and please review (they make me really happy, obvious by the way I ask at the beginning and at the end of the chapter). Merci, et a plus tard! (thank you and goodbye)**

 **~Universe**


	3. Chapter 3: Where The Missing Lunch Went

**Here you are! Please review, please please please!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Puppies are cute. I speak nonsense. I own. the storyline. Not the characters. Sunny days. Pearl Harbor. Hurricanes. Blah blah blah.**

Meanwhile, sitting in Flash's courters sat Barry and Wally, thoroughly enjoying the last cookie crumbs.

"Oh my goodness, now I know what you were talking about, Barry! Those pies were a million times better than Costco! And those cookies were a billion, no offense Aunt Iris, times better than yesterday's!"

"I know, right? SO good…" Flash mumbled, licking his lips.

"I'm hungry again." Wally looked at his mentor, forlorn.

"I know, but we just ate!"

"GAH! If there is one thing I hate about being Kid Flash it's never being full!"

"I feel yah, especially as you enter the teen years. Normal teenage boys seem to have bottomless pits, so being a speedster through that- ick. It'll be terrible."

"Thankyou, Mr. Ecstatic, for the vote of confidence."

"Sorry." Barry stood up and walked to his mini fridge. "Here." He pulled out a bar.

"Yuck! Are those the ones like they have at S.T.A.R.?"

"Yyeesss…"

"No way am I eating that, those things are gross!"

"Cisco developed them just for us, and they may taste bad, but they'll keep us full for at _least_ fifteen minutes."

Wally considered a minute before sighing and taking the bar. He unwrapped it, gulping it down with dramatic gags, groans of disgust, and grimaces.

"Gee, for a speedster you sure do eat slow." Flash shook his head and disappeared for about .3 seconds to reappear with a glass of water for himself and his protégé. Then he ate his own bar, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Wally was licking a tin pie pan and Flash joined on a different one when suddenly a chorus of voices sang out in unison, "FLASH!"

Barry met Wally's panicked eyes with his own.

"What do we do?" the younger speedster gasped.

"What we always do, RUN!"

 **I know, it's short, but I'm doing these chapters shorter than usual. Also, I'm characters from the show Flash, thus comes Cisco and Caitlin and Ronnie. So thanks again and please review! (The sooner you do the sooner I'll update)**

 **~Universe**


	4. Turned Away By Our Own- Eek!

**Okay! Here we go! Also, I don't know the actually numbers for Flash and Kid Flash, sooo... if you do know, just mentally fix it. He, he. So here you go! Please enjoy and if you don't review then I will be very, very, very sad...**

 **DISCLAIMER: Kid Flash: I rock!**

 **Me: I know, Kid Mouth.**

 **Kid Flash: I am a free human being!**

 **Me: Technically, you're a meta-human, so does that give DC a right to own you?**

 **Kid Flash: NO!**

 **Me: What about me, can I own you?**

 **Kid Flash: You witch! No one owns me! I can outrun anyone!**

 **Me: What about Batman or Robin?**

 **Kid Flash: I'm not going to answer that**

 **Robin: I own you.**

 **Kid Flash: *sigh* Fine...**

"FLASH: 06. KID FLASH: B03."

They all heard this just milliseconds after their outburst.

"Guys?" they all turned angrily to the voice, the owner of which was a very frightened Captain Marvel.

"What?"

"Um… I got more bad news."

They waited.

"Well- uh, this morning Batman brought Robin, and Robin was thoughtful enough to bring a couple dozen Agent A cookies…" A cacophony of "Aws.." filled the room. Adorable little Robin (he was only ten, by the way).

"BUUTT… they're gone."

Needless to say, this got less "Aws.." and more "FLASH!'s".

For a minute they were quiet, and then, all at once, Green Arrow yelled: "GET THEM!"

And, in a flurry of capes, they were whisked to Central City.

To get the Speedsters.

####OOHH! IT'S A LINE BREAK! I KNEW IT WASN'T PART OF THE STORY####

"I think we lost them!" Sighed Kid Flash, sliding down the wall in S.T.A.R. Labs.

"No! Just, no!" Caitlin stomped up to them.

"Aw, come on, Caitlin! Let us stay!"

"If the League is after you, you'd better RUN. AWAY."

"But Caity…!" Wally tried to use puppy eyes, a tactic he knew Robin had perfected into even getting _Batman_ to soften up. Maybe it was his lack of huge, electric blue eyes, but Wally just didn't have it. What he did get, however, was a glare and a push out the door along with Barry.

"Go away, and remember dinner! Now shoo! Run for your pie-eating lives!"

Barry sighed but nodded. "Fine, Caitlin. But when you ever need any help from us…"

"OH, shut up and leave!"

"Fine! We're leaving." Barry stomped out, following his younger partner.

"UUUMMM… Barry? We have a problem." Wally gulped.

"Wha- oh." Outside, right in front of them hovered the very angry Man of Steel.

"RUN!" They screamed at the same time, dashing in opposite directions of Superman.

 **Sooo... short, I know, but here you go!**

 **Also:**

 **Three-Year-Old Robin from my fic "Batman's Baby Birds" says: "Te rog revizuieste? Vă rog?" (Please review? Please?)**

 **Merci, et au revoir! (That's French, not Romanian)**

 **~Universe**


	5. Chapter 5: VEGAS BABY!

**Okay! Another chapter- please enjoy and please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: me no own**

"I saw 'em! By East River!"

 _"_ _Huh? Where's that?"_ Hawkwoman's voice crackled over the com to GL.

"Oh- sorry. East River, it's in California, a road."

 _"_ _HOW'D THEY GET ALL THE WAY OVER THERE?!"_ Black Canary screamed through it.

"OUCH! Canary, you _should NOT_ scream!" Superman.

 _"_ _Sor-ry."_ She replied sassily.

"Okay, back to the point, they _are_ speedsters, and we've been looking for three hours- whoa! That is _a lot_ of pizza!" Green Lantern.

"I want pizza!" Captain Marvel.

"I wanted pie! And Agent A cookies! And did I get it? _Nooooo!_ " Arrow.

"Okay, they ran away. Guys, their taking off, west!" Green Lantern.

"Alright… I'll take Zeta tubes, I'm not that fast." J'onn.

"Where are they now?" Canary.

"I don't know- I don't have superspeed!" Green Lantern.

"I do." Superman.

"But not THAT fast!" Wonder Woman.

"Hurtful, but true." Superman.

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

"I found them!" J'onn.

"How?" Captain Marvel.

"I decided to Zeta to the watchtower instead. They're in Vegas."

"VEGAS BABY!" Green Arrow.

"I disagree with gambling. I learned of it recently and I think it is a disgusting art with no honor and unnecessary risks." Wonder Woman, obviously.

"Spoilsport." Green Lantern.

"They are exiting a Casino in civvies." Update courtesy of J'onn.

"Oookay, I'm there. Oh, Canary's with me." Arrow.

"I'm about five miles south." Superman.

"They will pay!"

 **I know, short, but funny... I'll try to update soon. Thank you, and PLEASE REVIEW! ;D**

 **~Universe**


	6. Chapter 6: The Bat and the Mormon Chat

"Hey- Bruce?"  
"Yes?" Batman looked at his little boy. He was in his pajamas, thankfully not his darn Superman Ones, but still annoying to the Bat, as it was instead Flash. Red pants and shirt with the insignia.

"I forgot something in the tower."

"What was it?"

"I forgot my book."

"Which one?" He looked at his son (adopted or not, Dick had taken to him after a year and stopped insisting he was simply a "Ward"), his big blue eyes were unwavering and his bare feet were on the bone-cold stone floor of the Batcave. He noticed him shivering, because of said cold feet, so he swept the tiny ten-year-old onto his lap.

"Tales of The League: When the Sun Won't Rise."

"Oh…" Bruce sighed. He'd promise to _finally_ read Dick the end of the story (which had way too many exaggerations, like Superman being so fast that not even the JLA Headquarters could pick him up. And by that it was the JLA Museum, not the top secret Watchtower, but still, Dick loved those stories), and in his excitement he'd brought it to the Watchtower to show everyone there. And apparently, he forgot it.

"I guess I promised. So let's go get it."

"Do you think the League liked the cookies Alfred and I made, do you Tati?"

"Of course," Bruce assured. He smiled inwardly at the hopeful smile on the boy's face. And honestly, the League loved his little Bird too much to _not_ love them, even if they tasted like trash. "Alright, let's hurry, you need to get to bed."

"Okay." He slid off his lap and into the Batmobile, still in PJs with feet bare.

Bruce decided not to berate him and pulled up the cowl.

* * *

"AH! UNCLE FRICKING BARRY!"

"NOOOOO!" Barry stared helplessly at his sidekick, kicking and thrashing in a very frustrated Green Arrow's grasp.

"Barry! You will face us or he gets it!"

"NOO! WALLY!"

Wally screamed one more time and kicked in a very tender place, sending the scary Arrow into a not-so-scary groan as he staggered back.

"Run!" Barry screamed, "I'll cover your back!"

"But Uncle Barry, what about you-?"

"RUN! The rest of the League is coming!"

He sighed in relief when his nephew finally sped away. "Not so fast!"

He felt Canary's arm pressure his throat.

He squeaked but managed a comeback: "But I'm the Flash, fast is what I _am!_ " Then his head knocked the blonde's jaw and he was gone- right after his sidekick, to find him dashing down the highway. His nephew had slowed down- brave kid- so he could catch up.

"WHERE DO WE HIDE?!" Wally screamed hysterically.

"Next big City is Salt Lake!" Barry charged foreward.

"Got it!"

* * *

After carrying him across the ground in the alley to the Zeta Tube, Bruce set his baby bird down to be whisked to the tower.

"Where'd you leave it?"

"Mm… probably in the mission control center."

"Okay." Bruce didn't even feel like asking his son why'd he'd been in there. They made their way to the room filled with holographic scenes, noticing how empty the halls were. For a ten year-old, this was pre-bed time, but for a bunch of superhero adults? There should have been more activity. It was only 8:15.

When they reached the Mission Control Center, there was only J'onn, but a whole lot of scenes playing across the screen and the sound of bickering across the Com Feed.

"J'onn?" Batman asked gruffly (notice that he changes to Bats as soon as he sees another League Member).

"Wha- oh! Batman!"

"Where is everybody?" He felt Dick wrap his hands in his cape and heard a yawn.

"Uh- League emergency."

"Why wasn't I contacted?"

 _"_ _It was NOT my fault! He's fricking the fastest man alive! What do you expect, I'm not BATMAN!"_ Black Canary.

 _"_ _It is too your fault!"_ Captain Marvel.

 _"_ _Focus guys! Next big city is Salt Lake."_ Superman.

 _"_ _You know… I've been considering being their local superhero for quite some time…"_ Green Arrow.

 _"_ _You have got to be kidding me, this is MORMON country. There is no crime whatsoever."_ Hawkwoman.

 _"_ _What are Mormons?"_ Wonder Woman.

 _"_ _Have you ever met those really nice young men with black tags who are always asking if they can help you out?"_ Green Lantern.

 _"_ _Yes! I have! They helped me shovel snow last year and asked me if I wanted to be taught about 'Christ'!"_ Wonder Woman.

 _"_ _Yep. Those are Mormons."_ Black Canary.

 _"_ _They're really nice. I wish more young men could be that kind and helpful. I have also heard of 'Mormon Helping Hands.' They helped me during that earthquake in Hadis. The women were so bright, and the men were so kind!"_ Wonder Woman.

 _"_ _Eh, there are conflicting opinions. Mormon is a religion."_ Hawkwoman.

 _"_ _I don't care if it's a religion or not- anyone who is that helpful and happy I have a deep regard for!"_ Wonder Woman. _"We don't have to agree with the beliefs, but we can with their actions!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, okay…"_ Green Lantern.

 _"_ _J'onn, where are they?"_ Black Canary.

"J'onn, what is going on?" Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Uh…" J'onn stared around in panic, wishing his teammates conversation about Mormonism to come to an end.

"Uncle J'onn?" Dick peeked out with his giant blue eyes.

"Uh, uh- okay. Um, Batman, Robin, I am afraid to inform you that the League is in crisis mode. We have spent the day chasing them across the country."

"Who?" Batman was angry he hadn't been told if it was this big of a crisis.

"The Flash and Kid Flash."

"Why're you after Uncle Barry and Wally?" Dick furrowed his brow.

"They stole… the pie. The Ma Kent Pie. They ate it, ate it all." J'onn, the usually expressionless Martian looked on the verge of a breakdown. "And the cookies you brought us! We got NONE of them!" J'onn was almost sobbing now. It was so… uncharacteristic.

Dick tugged on Batman's cape for attention. "Why? None of the League got my cookies, Tata. NONE." The ten year old looked really sad and upset.

"NONE!" J'onn agreed, blasting out of the room.

 _"…_ _Batman?"_ Black Canary's voice came over the speaker.

"Yes?"

 _"_ _What do YOU think of Mormons?"_ Canary again.

"I don't judge people on their religion."

 _"_ _But you know everything about them, don't you?"_ Green Lantern.

"Maybe."

 _"_ _I think the Mormon's have an unfair streak."_ Hawkwoman.

 _"_ _What does that mean?"_ Green Arrow.

 _"_ _Well, all their young men with nametags are really good looking. Duh."_ Black Canary. All the girls giggled at this.

 _"_ _I'm good-looking!"_ Arrow whined.

 _"_ _Guys! Focus on chasing!"_ Superman.

 _"_ _Oh… you're probably right… none of that."_ Hawkwoman.

 _"_ _HEY! SLOW DOWN YOU PIE EATING HOGS!"_ Green Lantern.

Bruce disconnected them from the feed and looked back at his heart-broken son. He sighed. "Dick, why don't you change?"

"Huh?"

"We have speedsters to catch."

 **Oh yeah! Here comes the Bats!**

 **Sorry if any of you guys don't like the conversation about Mormons… you can think what you want, but it's regionally correct. Utah is Mormon country, especially the Salt Lake Valley. I do my research. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and PLEASE review, they remind me I have a story to update! (:**

 **~Universe**


	7. Chapter 7: Pretty Salt Lake Has No Crime

**One more chapter after this**! **I think... ;p Anyway, please enjoy! Thank you all for following, favoriting, an reviewing! I love it! Here you go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I lack the proper status to say I own the characters portrayed in the story, and benefit from the it in forms of profit, or other. Fancy.**

Kid Flash tripped. Over his own feet. That didn't happen very often, thankfully, as the speed of his run sent him tumbling a good twenty feet before stopping.

"Kid!" Barry ran back to him.

"So tired…"

"I know, we've been running all day." They were currently in a surprisingly clean alley and Wally was exhausted, so was Barry, but not as much.

"They've got us trapped here…" the redhead looked out across the clean, grass-lined streets of Salt Lake City.

"It could be worse. We could be in a city with crime."

"Flaaaaashh… I think there is SOME crime…"

"Eh."

"What are we to do?" He wailed.

"SHH! Superman has superhearing!" Flash looked around frantically.

"I didn't need superhearing to hear that." Green Lantern ascended above them like a glowing green angel- more like death-trap.

"RUN!" Barry screamed for the millionth time that day.

And they did, right into a big building. They ran in and soon realized they were trapped, exhausted, and had a herd of angry super-powered people on their tail.

Soon, League members started to appear and the building was alight with chaos as superheroes chased superheroes throughout. It went on like this for several hours until the two speedsters were cornered in the ballroom, all the League surrounding them.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT US!" Wally sobbed beside his mentor.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to eat ALL of it, we just got carried away!"

"You ate all the pie!"

"And cookies!"

"This is bad…" Kid Flash whimpered at the responses.

"We rush them," his Uncle whispered to him. "NOW!"

The two speedsters ran like their life depended on it (because it might) and soon all the room was filled with lassos, green energy beams, laser vision, maces, arrows, canary screams, and whatever Captain Marvel was up to.

The building chase continued for far past Wally's bed time, and the terror racing through their veins made them want to just be frozen in suspended animation forever. Which was weird, because for once in his life, Wally wanted nothing but to just hold perfectly still. And eat pie. Lots and lots of Costco Pie.

 **Dun! Dun! DUUUUN! Okay, not really... but, it's at the climax. Yay! (: Tune in next week for zee last chatptair. (it's meat to be spelled like that). Sorry I can't do it sooner, none of my stories will be updated for a while, and my perfect excuse is: I'm going on a road trip- from sea to shining sea! Well, this is going to be interesting, especially because I'll be with four other people and two dogs... anyway! Wish me luck on not killing my siblings while I'm gone! And, lucky for us all, Word works without internet, SOOO, I can write and have lots of chapters and stories to update and post! Thank you all and please review!**

 **~Universe**


	8. Chapter 8: To Catch a Speedster

**Here we go! Last chapter! Well... there will be an epilogue, so... (; Please enjoy, and please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own it. The storyline. Not the characters. Curse you DC. Didn't your parents teach you to share?**

Batman pulled the cowl down, did a brief scan of Salt Lake, jumped through the Zeta Tubes with his little bird at his side, strolled up to the building, ignoring the crashes and bangs and occasional screams (most of them involving RUN or YOU ATE THE PIE, YOU WILL DIE! And along those lines) and slipped inside.

He and Robin made their way to the 7th level, because the two speedsters were on the eight and soon they'd be headed down, their only escape was the stairs, and as soon as the two Gotham Protectors heard the first step, two ball-and-ropes were flying, catching the impossibly fast metas with perfect timing. The both fell with a shriek and an _oof!_ And the Bird and the Bat strode up to them, injecting them with a serum specifically created to ground speedsters. It took a normal human three to four days for it to stop acting, making the sedative perfect for their fast metabolism.

"NOO!" Slurred Wally and Barry at the same time.

"Rob please! Don't do this, please!"

"Sorry, KF, but it is time for you to be grounded."

"Trust the baaats to have a sedatiiiive that can grooouund uuusss…." Flash's voice was slow. The sedative didn't stop powers, instead, it made the movements sluggish. Any other being wouldn't be able to move right now, but with the speedsters, it just slowed them down. A lot.

"You ate my cookies. I can never trust you again." Robin rolled his eyes sarcastically at his friend. And turned to Batman. "I think we should let the League have them now. It's past my bedtime and I really want to finish the story."

Batman stared at the bird, then nodded. Soon, they were home and in bed, finishing the story at last.

Wally and Barry whimpered as the League soon loomed over them, fear growing as they could barely move.

"Trust the Bats to waltz in here with ease and take them out without a second thought." Grumbled Arrow.

"Yeah… sometimes I wonder if lack of superpowers is better than all my fancy ones." Superman stared at the speedsters, who in slow-mo were trying to crawl away.

"What are you going to do to us?" Sobbed Kid Flash, slumping to the ground when he no longer had any energy whatsoever.

"The worst possible torture imaginable." The smile on Canary's face was scary, to say the least.

 **Dun, dun, DUUUN! What torure awaits our thieves? Review to find out! Or, you know, just wait a couple days. anyway, thanks for reading and have a nice day!**

 **~Universe**


	9. Epilogue: Torture

**And we are at the end! Thanks for reading ad please enjoy the epilogue! Bye! Remember to read my other stories, if you feel like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned this would be a show.**

"Mmm! This is SOOO good!" Wonder Woman exclaimed, taking another bite of Costco pie. "Not as good as Ma Kent's Pie… but goooood…" she smiled in pleasure.

"PLEASE, STOP IT!" The Flash sobbed from the chair he was tied to.

"And I love the pizza, where'd you get it, Superman?" Canary piped.

"Costco."

"And the cookies?"

"Costco."

"And the cake?"

"Costco."

"Corndogs?"

"Costco."

"Wow, you really like Costco." She finished with quirked eyebrow.

"They have high quality items, for a cheap and affordable price." the Man of Steel took another bite of corndog.

"You should do a commercial." Sheyera snorted, munching on some popcorn that, guess what? Had also been purchased at Costco.

"Soo much fooood…" Wally moaned. "Just a bite? Please?"

"Weeell, I guess we could spare a little…"

"No, Hawkwoman. They ate Ma Kent pie. This is OURS." J'onn bit his pie, which he was hunched protectively over, glaring daggers at the two hysteric speedsters.

And so the night continued, the two speedsters whining and the League enjoying the food.

Before long, they realized they'd missed dinner with Caitlin, and so, the pain continued.

That day they learned an important lesson: the fastest people alive could outrun the League, but no one could outrun the Bats. Barry wished he'd known them during the Reverse Flash and Zoom fiascos. Unfortunately, he didn't. And unfortunately, at the moment they needed someone not to catch them, they did.

 **There you go! Thank you all, and please review! Bye!**

 **~Universe**


End file.
